Heart Healers
by Cena'sNo.1Lover
Summary: When the Poster Boy for WWE, John Cena and former 1/2 of Laycool, Layla cross the path of romance after being long time friends and companions. They face hardships and temptation from the weirdest places. Each time it has them questioning whether or not their relationship is strong enough. As they face the chronicles of this thing we call "LOVE". (AHA see what I did there :)...)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: This story is on the request of the AWESOME RockyCodyAjWadeWifey21. All though I couldn't revolve it around that specific thing she asked because I wanted to shake it up a bit. Don't be mad RockyCodyAjWadeWifey21.**

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

As Layla walks through the arena of the wwe, she frowned. She had just lost the divas title to Eve a few minutes ago. She began to feel her blood boil as she noticed Eve showing it off. She wanted nothing more than to rip her head off right there and then. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she hadn't even notice the man she she was madly in love with, John Cena walk right up to her.

"Hey Lay,Wait that rhymed," he said chuckling lightly before exposing the deep dimples in his cheeks that he was well-known for.

"What? Huh? Oh hey, John" Layla said with her thick English accent gaining a grin from John.

"If it helps, Eve is still a hoeski,"John said.

"I know, I know. Its just that I felt bad so I checked on her and before I knew it she was walking around flaunting my title around the place,"she said getting angry.

"Hey John" Eve said stopping their conversation as they watched her.

Uh.. Hi" John said looking back annd forth between Layla and was so much tension that If he was to walk in between them he would have bounce off.

"That skanky son of a bitch," Layla said before finishing." you attacked Caitlyn and now you have the audacity to show up here with my title. If you know what's good for your health, I think you should take those hideous-boots and walk away"

"Ladies,Ladies just relax" John said.

"Whatever Layla, Just remember that... Im divas champ and your not." Eve said walking away laughing meniacally.

* * *

**A/N: HUH? what do you think, Drama on the first page. I hate boring first chapters so I decided to spice it up. Please Read and review. With a little pointer or cravings for more?**

**JUST LEMME KNOW GUYS!**

**_YahGirlCandii**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As the music blasted from the arena, John knew it was his cue.

Layla got up on her tippy-toes and kissed John's cheek. "Go knock 'em dead Cena" she said before turning around and making her way to her her locker room who she happened to share with Kelly Kelly.

Meanwhile, John was in a match against the respect-demanding, annoying, self-absorbed CM Punk for the WWE Title. John and Punk went blow after blow at each other. John put Punk on the top rope before slamming him down to the mat in pin position.

**1!-2!-3!**

John yelled at the top of his lungs, celebrating the won he thought he had. But, he soon realized that the referee called it a draw because his shoulders were supposedly down. John was clearly angry as he walked back to his lockerroom knowing that he should be WWE Champion right now.

He was shocked to see Eve Torres sitting on his couch, in his lockerroom.

"Eve, what are you doing here?" John asked sternly.

"Well, after I noticed how angry you were, while leaving the ring... I thought I'd come and keep you company." Eve said smiling innocently.

"Okay," John said uncomfortably.

"Here, drink this. It helps, trust me. I know after all my matches, I drink whisky and a mix of lemons and Nuvo. Its like a stress reliever." She said standing up pouring the drink and slipping something in there that John was completely unaware of.

"Thanks" he said before drinking it.

Within 10 Minutes, John quickly started to feeling woozy and seeing blurry. He heard Eve laugh as she began to unzip his pants with her teeth.

Eve started to perform oral on John as Layla walked in, and stopped. Frozen in shock as tears started to pour out of her eyes. After she caught herself, she turned around and stormed to her and Kelly's locker room She got her things before anyone could notice she was crying, loaded the car and hopped in.

Layla started speeding with tears welling up in her eyes endlessly as they started spilling out, blocking her vision. She unknowingly ran the red light and was hit by an on-coming truck. Her car slid and stopped before her airbag blew and she gave into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: This Can't be Happening

John woke up at the arena with a note plastered to his groin. He read it quickly , "Yum best night of my life; favorite part the look on Lay's face" John held his head in his hand realizing that Eve drugged him.

He would never get with Eve period. Drunk or Sober that was just nasty period. He heard his phone and reached for it on the table. It was Kelly.

"Hey Kelly, whats up?" He asked.

"Just get over to the hospital, I will deal with you when you get here" Kelly said.

"Me too," He heard Michelle McCool the pregnant woman and former diva say.

"Im on my way," He said.

John was well aware of the trouble he was in and frankly he was scared. He wasn't scared of Kelly, he was scared of Michelle. Michelle was pregnant in which she couldn't control her hormones. If one thing John knew was not to piss a pregnant woman off. He just didn't know why he had to go to the hospital because Michelle wasn't dur for the next 5 months.

He got into his car and got out about 15 minutes later after driving.

"Hey Guys... is everything okay," He asked Hunter who was sitting on the bench next to his wife Stephanie.

"No,Layla got into a car accident." Steph said

John paced back and forth before sitting down.

"Around what time," John asked.

"I don't know around 12 about an hour after your match," Steph said.

He almost instantly pulled out the note that Eve left on his groin and showed them.

"What the fuck is that," Hunter asked confused

"Eve left this on my you-know-what after she drugged me and gave me oral," John said disgusted.

"That sneaky bitch! Im gonna beat her ass and then fire her," Steph said standing up to only be pulled back down by her husband.

"Steph, relax before you catch a heart attack," Hunter said

"Its her fault Lay's in here, she knows how Lay feels about John," She said covering her mouth quickly realizing that she told Steph secret.

"Wait.. What?" John asked confused

"Well, the cat's out of the bag... Layla is madly inlove with you and has been for a very long time

* * *

So almost all my chapters got deleted because of my idiot brother. So i had to do it off memory... SORRY :(


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Letting You Know**

"I gotta see her, what room is she in?" John asked eagerly.

"Room 345" Hunter answered plainly.

"Thanks," He said rushing into the room. It broke his heart to see Layla hooked up to all those wires. He sat down next to her and took her hand in his.

She opened her eyes to see John in a seat next to her. She quickly pulled her hand away using all the strength she had.

"Let me explain Layla, please." He begged.

Layla just rolled her eyes at John.

Then before she knew it she was crying, it just poured out of her hazel eyes like a waterfall.

He took his thumb and wiped away her tears before explaining himself.

"Lay, after my match I went back to my locker room and found Eve there. She pep talked me and gave me a drink that she concocted. She said she quote on quote drank it after every match. The next thing I know she's performing oral . It was so blurry, I couldn't get a chance to understand what was going on and fell I woke up with a sticky note on my crotch area." He said pulling it out of his back pocket.

Layla's heart rate started lowering as John sprinted to the door to call a doctor.

But before they could do anything Layla just **Flat lined...**

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Let me know.

And on another topic

Did you hear about Cena and Aj Lee dating?

I'm Not hating on them or anything but I'm really jealous after Cena asked Aj to go on a date at In and Out Burger. Wow... I Love Both Aj and John Cena Just not together.

And that's if they're really dating because they get scripts... WHO KNOWS?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Basically the entire roster past and current divas and superstars (except for Eve and Beth Pheonix who weren't in the hospital period) came into the room and stood in the corner. There was not a single dry eye in there. Trish and Aj tried to comfort a heartbroken John who was freaking out.

After the final pump, Layla's heart started beating again as she gasped for air.

"She's back, I knew Lay was a trooper. Now if you excuse us we have some trash to take out." Michelle said wiping a stray tear before grabbing her purse and walking out with Lita, Trish,Mickie and Kelly behind her.

"It only takes one person to take out the trash. You kno...Now what are you guys actually gunna do?" Matt Hardy asked.

"Don't worry 'bout what were going to do," Mickie said slightly agitated before walking out of Layla's room with the girls.

As Michelle and the girls got into the car they were well aware of where Eve would be at this time : with her only friend on the roster Beth Pheonix at some bar.

After about a half our of driving, they got out of the car and walked to the back exit of the bar. The others waited while Kelly and Trish walked in first.

"You psycho bitch, do you kno how much shit you put John and Layla through. You just can't face the fact that doesn't want anything to do with a HOE like you," Kelly said getting in Eve's face.

"Hold up, who does Barbie think she can step to like that?" Eve asked looking around noticing Beth as Beth started cracking her enormous knuckles.

"Obviously, she things... actually she knows that she can roll up on a hoeskii and her hoeskette any way she wants to," Trish said stepping infront of Kelly getting in Eve's face.

"I suggest you two leave," Beth said sternly while pointing to the door.

"Or what?," Michelle yelled as she walked in with the other girls behind her.

Eve just rolled her eyes.

Michelle quickly got her hormones in a bunch and cracked a whine bottle over Eve's head before seeing a terrified Beth Pheonix run away leaving an unconscious Eve on the floor. As they left they were all in silence.

"Sorry guys, I knew how bad you all wanted to get your hands on her but being pregnant isn't easy and I saw "why did I get married" Michelle said earnings a laugh from everyone as they got into the car and headed back to the hospital.

Within a half an hour,they were back in Layla's hospital room watching Layla try to interact with others while John kept telling her not to strain herself.

"Well, how'd it go?," Mark(Undertaker) asked.

"How'd what go?," The pregnant blonde asked trying to cover up her behavior.

"I know you supposedly when to take out the trash when in reality you do something to Eve,"Mark said.

"Okay okay... well Trish and Kelly in and approached Eve and Beth. Then I came in with Micks and the other girls behind me and I got annoyed so I cracked a wine bottle over her head no biggie," Michelle said innocently.

"Michelle, what are you about hitting people?," Mark asked in a fatherly tone.

"We're going to be parents soon and we are supposed to teach a baby girl not hit because it bad." Michelle said slightly annoyed before adding that hitting and getting physical is what they do for a living.

(A/N: This is going to be Mark first child and Michelle is his first and only wife in which he has no other ex wives or kids as he does in the real world)

" are trained professional and are only allowed to fight inside the wwe and if it is taken out of there we will he charged and 2)why did you do it?," Mark asked.

"Well because it's her fault Layla's in here and I can't believe how inconsiderate you can be sometimes!" Michelle yelled before storming out of the room.

"Hormones?," John asked with a grin

"Yup, they're the worst," Mark said before walking out to find his pregnant wife, with her back against the wall and sitting on the floor crying.

"Oh dear lord," Mark whispered to himself before walking up to Michelle.

"Look Chelle, I'm sorry I didn't mean any of that I said inside of the inside is room," He said finding another way to apologize to a very hormonal Michelle Leigh McCool Calloway.

"It's okay," she said standing up with the help of her husband before hugging him and smiling up brightly at him like nothing ever happened. They walk hand in hand back into the room.

"Everything okay?," John asked Trying to hold back and laugh that he knew would get him into trouble with Michelle and Mark.

"Perfectly fine," Michelle said before kissing her husband softly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As Layla woke up on that Monday morning all she could say was

"I did this happen to me? First I lose my damn championship. Then, I see the guy I am madly inlove with receiving oral from the girl I despise the most because she drugged him and now I'm in the hospital with a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg... My life sucks more dick than Eve Torres .. on second thought my life doesn't suck that much" Layla said chuckling lightly to herself before hearing the door open and seeing John walk in.

"Morning Layla? How u feelin?," John asked cheerfully trying to change Lay's cheerless demeanor.

"Well... Let me see ... I almost died, I got a dislocated shoulder and a broken leg, I feel super like ... like I can climb Mount. Everest,"Layla said sarcastically.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa... is that attitude?," John asked raising an eye-brow.

"Yes,its attitude,damn its supposed to be rage but I can't move so attitude is my last resort," Layla said angrily causing her jawbone to pop out.

"Look Lay, I told you the truth. I would never ever ever get with Eve Torres that's like touching a fire and knowing your gonna that's no way to treat the man you madly in love with it.. now is it?," John asked cockily.

" I know you told me everything but I still can get over the fact that you were so stupid to take something from Eve Torres. You know Eve is a narcissistic,delusional bitch who will betray her only friends to get to the top ... and who said I was madly inlove with you," she asked sassily.

"You said it in your sleep Lay," He said lying.

"No I didn't,it was Steph huh?," John shrugged his shoulders.

"Go and get Steph. Then, go sit in the waiting room with Hunter." Layla said demandingly

"Okay,Okay," He said basically running out of the room .

* * *

**Hey How you all been don't be a silent reader. Please review.**

**Okay... I googled Trent Baretta and in the Personal Life status it states that he is in a relationship with Aj Lee. **

**Yay! I'm so happy. lemme Know what you think**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

John took the elevator to meet Steph and Hunter who were once again sitting in the waiting room.

"Steph, Lay wants to talk to you, she kinda found out that you told her about how she felt about me. I think your in trouble," John said doin the ooh-la-la thing.

Stephanie flipped him off before walking to Layla's room and was greeted with a Loving hug before Layla flipped and started yelling.

"Why in the world would you tell John?...Huh. One-One thing I asked you to keep quiet about but you couldn't keep your trap shut...Do you know how terrifying that was just now. John KNOWS! I wanted to tell him when I was comfortable and it was the right time or, do I look comfortable?," Layla said pointing to her foot on the sling-thingy connected to the ceiling.

"I'm sorry Lay, It sorta slipped out. Can you forgive me?," begging like her daughter Aurora would while batting her eyelashes.

"Of course but, you ever do that again and I personally will remove your lips," Lay said before leaning over to hugging Steph.

Stephanie went to eavesdrop On John and Hunter's conversation making sure neither men could see her hiding behind a wall.

"Look man I don't know what to do with this whole Lay situation and my divorce with Liz. I have always had feelings for Lay but I just brushed it off as a Friendly crush now I don't know what to call it..," John said with his head in his hand.

"... maybe love," Hunter said before placing a hand on John's shoulder.

"I just don't know," John said confused.

"Look John, the best advice I have for you is to listen to your heart and if you want Lay then you gotta prove it cuz that Eve Whorres thing isn't helping at all. Even if you told her exactly what happened. Women are emotional creatures who love to be in love but they hate to be heartbroken. So mend her heart back again, that's the only way." Hunter said before shrugging.

"Thanks man best advice I've had in a long time."

"Anytime lil man anytime," Hunter said walking to a vending machine before bumping into his eavesdropping wife.

"Step what are you doing?"he asked watching to surprise your wife eyes open wide after being caught.

"Nothing,what are you doing?" She said Trying to change the subject but was quickly aware that Hunter wasn't haven't any of it.

"Oh just giving advice to John but why ask if you already know everything?" He asked raising eyebrows.

"What are you talking about?" She asked trying not to give anything off about her eavesdropping even though she did.

"Forget it but, I'm on to you" He said continuing to put money into the vending machine before getting a bottled coke and walking back to the waiting room. Steph pretended to go the bathroom, locked the door and placing her ears to the door and continued eavesdropping before going to Lay's room and falling asleep.

**BACK TO JOHN**

"Look on the bright side John ,you have someone who loves you and cars about you. She is getting better and leaves this place tomorrow. Maybe you could make a _move _probably even take her on a _date_," Hunter said suggesting.

"Maybe," John said.

* * *

What Do you think. PLEASE be descriptive.. I wanna know what you think beside,

"Update soon"

What did you think of HELL IN A CELL Sunday (it was sick) and RAW (AJ SCANDAL SPECIFICALLY) last night. The aj Scandal thing was hilarious with the whole hotel setting. He was in his ring attire for crying out loud. LOL XD

I dnt know who the fuck they trying to fool

Lemme Know

**_YahGiirlCandii_AKA Cena'sNo.1Lover_**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Next Day

As Layla got into her pants with the help of Stephanie, she held on tightly to her was finally getting out of the hospital

Layla's POV

"Thanks Steph, I'm so happy to get outta here but.. I'm kinda nervous because of the fact that John agreed to take care of me while I recover" I said kind-of-worried.

"Lay, you have nothing to worry about. John is just as in love with you as you are with him... he just brushed it off as a crush. His only problem is that he is afraid to be hurt again because of his pending divorce with Liz."

"How in the world do you know all of this?," I asked questioning Steph

"Quality of the Eavesdropping Queen"

Steph said bowing and bending down to put on my shoe.

"Anything else?" I asked rubbing my hands together causing friction in my palms.

"The rest... I can't tell you, that's John's job," Steph said and about 5 seconds before John and Hunter came in holding 2 Starbucks cups each before handing me and Steph coffee.

"Thanks,"Steph and I said coincidentally.

"So you ladies ready to leave?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," I said before standing up and clutching my crutches and heading towards the doors to exit the room while Steph had my duffle bag in her hand.

We quickly got to the car before heading to my hotel room which was about 20 minutes away. We got out and I Steph opened the door with the keycard that was in my bag.

It's so good to be away from the smell of bleach, I swear if I smell it again i'm going to vomit," I said while plopping on to the couch, careful not to not to hurt my shoulder or leg even more.

"What's for breakfast?," Steph asked before sitting down next to me.

"I don't know, Lets order room service," John said handing everyone a menu before looking at one himself.

"I'll call" I said grabbing the telephone which was right next to me.

"I'll have egg whites, Bacon and pancakes" Steph said.

"I'll have eggs, pancakes,Bacon,Sausage,Waffles, Orange Juice and French Toast." John said.

"Oh my God, are you pregnant... you eat like your eating for 3" I said earning a laugh from Steph and Hunter while earning a deadly glare from John.

"Shuttup Lay. I'll burn off all of that within 2 hours at the gym," John said before sitting on a one man chair leaving Hunter standing up.

"What 'bout chu Hunt," I asked Hunter.

"I'll have the Special," Hunter said. I called and ordered.

We all watched "Good times" on Centric TV. Everyone waited the patiently for breakfast except for John. He kept complaining and basically bolted from his seat when he heard someone knock on the door. He collected the cart and pushed it to the balcony where a table for 4 was at. Then, he told everyone the food was ready before carrying bridal style to the balcony and placing me in my chair which happened to be next to him.

"Thanks," I said trying to hide my smile.

"No problem," He said winking at me.

Everyone sat in silence and John kept glaring at me. Soon after breakfast was finished,Steph and Hunter left to go and take care of Aurora because the nanny's shift ends in a few minutes. Which John and I alone and it got real awkward , real fast.

"Lay," John said.

"Yeah," I said grabbing my crutches and heading inside with John right behind me.

Then,I sat on the couch and John sat beside me.

"It doesn't have to be like this, I can tell by the look on your face that your uncomfortable. Look how fast thing changed... but we're still best friends Lay it's not supposed to be like this," John said sincerely.

"I know but what Steph said is true... I'm crazy about you and I know you feel the same... courtesy of Stephanie but I honestly don't know. I just can't be friends with you. Its much harder now that you know." I said trying to fight the tears threatening to fall from my hazel eyes.

"Then,we wont be friends," he said capturing my lips in a soft kiss

* * *

So there it is ... A new Chapter. I was left with my mouth open after reading it.

Should i type another one right now...

Another thing is that as soon as i finish this story.. I would like to co-write with someone but .. they're gunna ave to take the lead because i dont know how its gunna work. 1st request ... and i will collaborate


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Waking up to Love and Confusion.**

**THE NEXT DAY**

As I woke up this morning, I had to use the bathrooms but I was confined by John's big arms around me.

I didnt have the heart to wake him because he looked so adorable. So I decided to kiss his cheek as a distraction and try to remove my self from his grip. I so realized that I wasn't going anywhere as his arms tightened.

"John, Let me go!" I blurted out.

"Why?" He asked sleepily.

"I gotta use the bathroom, is that okay with you?" I asked playfully.

He finally let me go and I went to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and showered.

When, I was done I took the bag off my leg and started feeling my towel. I soon notice there was none. Courtesy of John who probably thought it was funny.

"John, stop playing .GIVE ME my towel." I yelled in the bathroom.

"That wasn't me," He said in between laughs.

"Oh my God, how old are you? Give me my damn towel before I come out there and kick your fatass." I yelled.

"Okay,okay. But under one circumstance," John said.

"What is that?," I asked.

"I get to be your towel," John said while trying to get into the locked bathroom.

"No!"I yelled.

"Then, you'll be in there all day." He said.

I snuck out, snatched the towel (which was really close) wrapped it around myself and headed back to the bathroom.

"Quick note,if you try to hide something please don't put in my hand reach." I said yelling from the bathroom.

"I meant to it there," He said

I came out the bathroom fully dressed and sat next to him.

"Yeah right. Anyway what's wrong? Something looks like its bothering you." I asked slightly worried.

"It's nothing,"He said wiping his left hand over his perfectly chiseled face."Stop lying John, for crying out loud a relationship is supposed to be based on love,communication and trust. Tell me, come on just talk to me." I said pleadingly.

"Liz just called and ... she pregnant said in defeat

* * *

So what do you think ... Let me know

Review


	10. Chapter 10

I'm so sorry I couldn't update. If you shall know I had a flight to California to see my fiancée who currently lives there. And I didn't have free time. It was his birthday (November 13th) and I decided to stay a little longer. Enough about me without further ado ... lets welcome...

Chapter 10

"Oh," was all I could manage to get out.

"Lay,"

"Yes," I forced out.

We sat in silence for the next twenty minutes. By the look on John's face, I could tell the silence was killing him.

"Are you okay," He blurted out.

"Its overwhelming but its fine. Congratulations, I wish you the best."

I knew I was being a complete idiot but I couldn't help but feel jealous ... Liz was going to be the one to carry his first child..that was supposed to be me not her! What have I done so wrong to deserve this. I honestly think God hates me first be takes my mom the he gives that woman John's baby. Wtf .. I would have been better off dead at least I would have to deal with this. I would have been at ease with my mom's company. It feels like I'm just being placed on this earth to be tortured. He makes fall inlove then give his soon to be ex wife John's baby. I'm gonna end this RIGHT NOW!.

"I'm going for a drive, I'll be back" I said grabbing my car keys and phone.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10:

Warning: Contains suicidal content,

I drive until I meet the top of a cliff. I lift up my passenger seat and pull out my AK47. I take out my phone and shoot John a text.

_I'm sorry John, but this is how it's supposed to be. I'm not gonna ask you to not take of your child that would be fair. But it would hurt me to much to know that I didn't give you that child. I've always wanted to be the first to bear your child... call me selfish, if you want but its the truth. I'll see you in your dreams... I love you... always did, always did always will._

_Love Lay,_

I make sure its sent before crushing my phone with my foot and holding the gun to my head with tears streaming down my face.

John pulls his phone out of his pocket and reads the text.

He almost died after reading that text. Layla was going to kill herself.

He bolted outside and into his rental. He called everyone that knew layla and told them to go look for her whole doing so himself. He hooked up his cell phone while driving around Boston looking for her. He got no GPS connection .. she must have broke her phone.

He quickly realized that Lay had a GPS and tracked it. He pulled up and saw her standing on the cliff with the Gun pointed to her head.

"Layla, what are you doing?" He asked horrified by the sight before him

"Ending it," she said

"Don't do it," he pleaded.

"Why not ," she asked backing him.

"Because.. do you know that would do to everyone .. it would completely tear us apart. I wouldn't have a heart anymore because you would take it with you. Besides the point if friends and family what about your fans. The WWE universe would be complete devastated to hear that you passed. Do you really want to do this?"

"No,"she said facially soaked from crying as she turned to John and put the gun down from her head.

John took the gun and grabbed Layla and hugged her. She relaxed in his embrace.

"Don't ever do that again or I'll kick your ass myself," Kelly said out of no where interrupting there moment after they turned to face their friend.

Everyone else agreed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I woke up this morning with my right foot cuffed to the edge of the bed. _Wtf is going on. You have got to be kidding me right. Did John do this? Most likely. I don't even get why he would cuff my foot to a ... oh yeah yesterday. Wtf was going through my head ... I don't know.. that was way to dramatic. I'm such an ass. I put John and everyone else through some some unnecessary shit. Sometimes I just blow thing way out of proportions. And besides John has bigger things to worry about like the baby on the way._

"Morning," John said interrupting my thoughts.

"Hey,morning. Look John I owe you and basically the entire raw and smackdown roster an apology. I'm truely sorry for my selfishness and stupidity that I displayed last night," I said with my head lowered.

"Look at you with your big words," he said laughing lightly before continuing " I just didn't understand why you wanted to kill yourself." He asked while liften my chin.

"I just don't know. I guess its because Liz always wins. That night we caught her in bed with my ex- Dave, I just tried to forget it and get over it but, but her being the mother of your child was too much for me to handle. But you shouldn't worry about me so much cause I wont ever do it again" I said

"Pinky promise," he said holding his pinky that was the size of my middle finger.

"Pinky promise," I said latching our pinkies.

"What would I do without you?," He asked as we cuddled into each other.

"Crash and burn," I said tracing his stomach with my fingers with my finger.

We stayed like that for the next 40 minutes until _The Notebook _was done.

Then, I rose up off John's arm and wiped the tear off his chest from me crying after watching the ending .

"John, can you take off this handcuff off my foot," I requested.

"Okay,"he said collecting the key off the dresser on his bed that was way out of my reach. He unlocked it and put it in his draw.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked John.

"Well, my mom is having a BBQ at there house today. You wanna go?"

"Sure, why not?... but I choose what you wear,"

"Okay ... whatever. But I gotta see it first." He said.

"Alright, Inquisitive Thomas ... I gotta go get it."

We showered and got dressed . I wore a pink tube top with my Adidas Tracksuit pants and white Nike's with one of John's many snapbacks.

We hopped in the car and drove to the mall. I placed my sunglasses and fake nose on with a big gray sweater and pulled the hoodie over my face. John disguised himself as well in order to not be identified. When we walked in we held hands and me like the big kid I am.. went to the ice cream bar and got three big scoops of Vanilla,cookie 'n'cream, and strawberry.

"Did you really have to get all that ice cream?" John asked.

"Yes I did. So what if I did?. Leave me alone." I said childishly while taking off my sunglasses and taking a seat next to John.

"Oh I was just kidding," he said before continuing "there something on your nose"

"Where?" I asked.

"Riiigght theere" he said placing the ice cream cone on my nose and laughing.

"That is not Cool at all" I said wiping my nose off with tissues before laughing myself.

"Okay Carlito.. can we go get what we came here for." He asked.

"Fine,"I said finishing my ice cream and walking into the Create you own store.

I went to the front desk and sketched what I wanted my dress to look like and how I wanted his hat to look like.

"How long will this take?" I asked the lady with the name tag of Emily.

"About 45 minutes," she said.

"Okay." I said walking out with John.

"Now, we need to get you a green and white polo shirt and blue faded jeans. If I'm gonna be claiming you then you gotta look like a human being," I said poking fun at him.

"What's wrong with the way I dress" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"Oh nothing ... In your opinion." I said as we walked in to Ralph Lauren Outlets.

"Whatever... I just want this to hurry up so I can take you home to see my parents. They have been wanting us together for a long time. Since I introduced you to them.

That was the only thing they don't know already." He said.

"Okay. I'll hurry." I said picking up a green/white extra large tee shirt and a faded blue pair of jeans and paid for it when John wasn't looking.(because he feels that only he is supposed to pay when we go out)

We went back to create-your-own and got the things then got McDonalds and went back into the loaded car that had our stuff in the trunk and got in. We drove for a half an hour and parked before I went into the backseat with John not far behind. He sat looking out the window stroking my hair while laying in his lap.

"I like this," I said.

"Like what?" He asked.

"Us, just us" I said looking up at him before sitting up and facing him.

"Then, your gonna love this." He said pulling out a beautiful ring before continuing." I know your not ready for marriage and neither am I cuz I'm not completely out of the other one ... but I want to give you this as a promise ring to let you know that I'm 100% committed to you and only you." He said sliding the ring on my right handed ring finger so that folks won't confused.

"Why do I love you do much?" I asked leaping into his arms and hugging him tightly before kissing him passionately.

"If you start driving now the fast you see your gift." The typical man John is ... he hopped into the front seat and took off. In 15 minutes we were at his parents house... when we got there I knocked on the door I was welcomed by Matt, one of John's many brothers.

"Hey, Wassup Lay' how you been.?" He asked

"Hanging in there," I said.

"Yeoo, John .. if you not with her imma take her. You know I likes me some of that ghetto booty." He said to John who was unloading the car.

"Matt get you ass over here and stop talking that shit." John said as Matt walked over to the trunk of the car and grabbed 2 suitcases

"What did you just say?" Carol said.

"I said get your..." John stated before looking up and stopping himself in mid sentence.

"Oh hey mom" John said smiling nervously.

"Don't hey mom me, watch your mouth before I pop you in it" she said.

"Yes mam," John said.

"Now come here n give mama sum sugar" she said walking outside and hugging her 2nd eldest son.

"Lay, I'm sorry about John and his filthy mouth," she said turning to hug me.

"You didn't answer my question John. Is this your woman?" Matt asked

"Yes, Layla is my woman" he answered.

And with that Carol took of with speed and told the entire family that we were dating.

After everything was unloaded and unpacked , I went inside to take a nap. I slept for about a half an hour before John came in and woke me.

When I got up John was in his towel with his chest and hair wet. Booy was I hot and bothered but I could do that at this moment. There was a BBQ that was about to take place.

I ran into the bathroom avoiding any physical contact with John.

God, why did you make that man so sexy. it can be a blessing and a curse on my part.

I showered and added golden honey blond highlights to my naturally brunette hair. Then, blew it out and got into my white dress with a wide green stripe. I placed on my white fedora hat with_ 'I love John' _written in gold and slid in to my gold pumps . I placed on my gold necklace that I got from my mom. I walked out to see my sexy boyfriend in the outfit, I picked out for him.

_I'm good at this aren't I. Yes I am_.

"Wow Lay. You look amazing," he said placing his arm around me.

"You clean up pretty well yourself." I said.

"One thing. Why is isn't there the '_obey_' thing on your hat like it is on mine?" He asked questioning my theory.

"Why lie? You and I know that I'm not going to listen to you." I said playfully.

He kissed me before lifting me and carried me down the stairs bridal style.

I heard whistling and cheering as we made our way down the stairs.

"The happy couple," Johnny Fabo said.

"Hey pops. Where were you? We got here a few hours ago and you weren't.

"I was playing golf but anyway how have you been Layla?" He asked turning to me.

"Ooh I've been good. I mean I've had my moments but I made it," I said.

"Good good, I see that John is whipped huh?"

"No,I'm not," John said.

"Ooh yeah he isn't whipped," I said sarcastically before rolling my eyes.

_Ding dong!_

John ran over to the door expecting Steph and the others while I was talking to his mom and dad.

After our conversation I ran over to the door.

"Steph!" I yelled with my hand wide open before placing them down.

_But it wasn't Stephanie ..._

_It was Liz with her slightly bulged stomach _.

"This isn't gonna be pretty," Steve said.

"Your telling me," I said walking off.

* * *

So what do you think? I started brainstorming while in the shower this morning. The next chapter is gonna BLOW YOUR MIND.

Th


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Can I come in?" Liz asked before rolling her eyes.

"Oh yeah sure," John said opening the door as Liz made her way into the house.

"This place hasn't changed much. I remember those days in-," Liz said before I interrupted her.

"Cut the crap, why are you here? Don't start the 'I remember' speech.. I wish I could give your Atleast 2 of the words that's on my mind. You are so-" I said before being interrupted by John.

"Cut it out!, I get you don't like each other but your grown women. Can you not act like 2 children?" He said storming out into the backyard.

There was an awkward silence for a few seconds before I decided to end it.

"Umhh, I'm going upstairs. " I said walking to John's room,

_I went straight to the bathroom crying and stared into the mirror. Is this how my life is gonna be?_

_Arguing with Liz all the time._

_Is this good for me... is this what I want?_

"Ughh I'm so fucking sick of crying." I just kept crying.

"This is too much... I'm going to bed," I said after brushing my teeth changing my clothes.

_I crawled into bed and turned on the tv and watched the Game with Tia Mowry._

_All I could was wonder if I was going to be like Melanie. Married to a man who has their 1st child with someone else. I know people to it all the time but it's easier said than done. I just need to know what I want._

_I fell asleep and woke up about 5 am. But there was no one beside me... Where is John? He can't be that mad at me, can he?_

_I went into the kitchen and heard what sounded like a recording of a phone conversation._

"What an idiot, John and I have been separated for about 7 months and I'm only 5 months so its highly unlikely that its not his... Bye I'll see you later."

The recording stopped and I looked into John's eyes that was blood shot.

"John, I'm really sorry," I said squatting down to hug him.

"Something in my gut was telling me that she was hiding something I just didn't want to believe that she could do that. The fact that she had that phone conversation right in the living room while I was in the dining room is highly ridiculous. But that Liz... she was never the smartest. " John said in a gruffy voice.

"Come to bed, its been a long day. Just know that through natural disaster I'm gonna be here for you because I love you... so much." I said dragging John by the arm and into the room.

As we both layed down beside each other. I just couldn't help but feel like I wasn't doing what I was supposed to as a girlfriend.

"John?..."

_There was no response, just silence. I turned to look at John and noticed that he was just staring up at the ceiling._

"Goddamnit John!" I mellowed my tone down before continuing "Talk to me... I feel like its my fault that all of this happened ... where is the happy,sarcastic,hilarious,loving and might I dare say it... Sexy John. I don't want the Moapy,serious,and boring John cause frankly that John sucks. Can I please get to see those boyishly charming dimples please!"

I noticed John started smiling in mid sentence.

"Now that's what I'm talking about... Don't let people like Liz get to went too far and lied to you , She tried too break you but your standing here stronger than ever. I had to learn that the hard way but I don't want you to have to go through the same thing I did to realize that. Now if you will excuse me, I think I have a way to get you over your baby blues." I said winking at him and grabbing hold of my Victoria Secret bag and scurrying into the bathroom.

I quickly changed into a pink and blue lingerie set with the fish nets and black 6 inch pumps. I loosened my hair to reveal the drop curls that complemented my face perfectly.

I grabbed my handcuffs and held on to it.

When, I walked out. Then all of a sudden John bounced off the bed and started kissing me. I parted from him and said ...

"Nuh- uh, I run the show here," I pushed John down to the bed and cuffed his arm to the bed post.

_I crawled onto the bed and tore John's shirt open. Then parted his legs and sat right in between and began planting soft kisses on his stomach. I pushed the front of my hair back as I made my way to his lips. As I started kissing him on the lips, I could feel his full erected penis on my inner thigh. I leaned over him with the key for the cuffs in the crack of my cleavage._

"If you want the key ...then come get it." I said flirtatiously.

"Fine," he said sitting up and using his mouth to get the key. I took the key from his mouth and unlocked his hands. I grabbed my whip and handed it to him.

"Spank me," I requested.

I bended on all fours as he spanked me and then I turned around snatched the whip. I chucked across the room. Then I started kissing him wildly as he unclasped my bra. Before we knew it our clothes was discarded and we were back to kissing like high school students.

He slowly entered me and began picking up a steady yet slow rhythm. But I wanted it fast and rough.

"Faster John! Faster" I yelled.

I_ forcefully flipped him over and began ridding him. My hair started sticking to my face so I pushed it back. He lifted me and started drilling me like a madman_.

"Oh Ooh Joohn, Oh my God!" I started yelling.

He started grunting, and I continued moaning.

"I'm about to come," I yelled feverishly.

"Same here," he said.

_We both climaxed and I layed back on his chest. he placed his arm over me and I placed my arm over his. I covered our naked bodies and resumed back to our position ... then we started talking._

"I never knew that you were into that kinky sex." He stated.

"There is alot you don't know," I said whispering in his ear before biting it slightly.

"Like what?" He asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving?


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

_I got up this morning and was led to the kitchen. Of course it was Carol cooking like we were all about to hibernate. Everytime I come here I pack on the pounds._

"Good Morning, Carol," I said.

"Ooh... morning Lay. I didn't know you woke up this early."

"Oh trust me I don't but did today,"

"Layla would you mind setting the table,"

"Not at all," I said collecting the dishes and setting the table.

Then suddenly the steps creaked and when the person finally hit the carpet, I saw that it was John.

"Morning ,mom" he said kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning Johnny," Carol said.

"Morning Lay," he said kissing me softly on the lips.

"Morning," I said smiling at him.

"Are you going with Liz to find out what's the sex of the baby?," Carol asked while handing John his plate.

"No," John said looking at his phone.

"Why not," She asked.

"Because it not mine,I have her recorded"

He said pressing play on the recording in his phone.

"Oh dear God. What happened to her? She was such a sweet and honest girl."

"People change, that's the reason why were over." John answered his mom as I got up to collect my plate from Carol.

"Thanks, Carol," I said before taking a seat next to John.

Everyone sat down and ate as the others came downstairs. When we all were done we went back to our respective rooms.

John and I sat there on the bed and he turned to me.

"Lay, today is the court hearing in L.A... I have to go," John said.

"What?! Why didn't you tell me this before?" I asked

"Because," he said uncomfortably.

"Because what?!," with my eyes bulging out of my head.

"I only found out this morning Lay. Gosh! You should be happy that i'm getting a divorce. This is what you wanted!," He yelled clearly annoyed with me.

"What I wanted? Really John. If I wanted you divorced I would made a move on you while you were newly married but clearly your not over Liz so, let me do you a favor and make this easier for you." I said agressively snatched my suitcase and packing as fast as I could have.

He just sat there speechless. I grabbed my things and attempted to open the door but John stood in the way.

"Move," I demanded.

"No," He said stubbornly.

"Don't make this any harder than it has to be, just move"_ I said with my voice cracking._

"No," He repeated.

"Look, this thing that we have here is not going to work with you still loving Liz. I can't share your heart with anyone else." I said wiping the tear that was on my cheek.

"I love_ you_," he said putting emphasis on the last word.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't still love Liz," I said biting on the inside of my lip to prevent crying even more than I was when he couldn't tell me that he didn't love Liz.

I tried to move him out the way but he wouldn't budge.

_I started saying aloud the thing my mom told me when I broke up with my previous boyfriends._

"If you love something you gotta let it go, if its meant to be it'll be back," I said trying not to cry as I took off the promise ring. I opened his hand and folded the P.R in it before walking down the stairs. I took a look at the house and closed the door.

_I loaded the car and hopped in the front seat. I drove in silence trying not to cry so that I won't have a repeat. When I pulled up at the airport, I went inside and got a one way ticket to Tampa,Florida. I needed to be home where I can just clear my head._

At about 11:00, I borded the plane and took a seat next to the window. I looked out of it and just started crying as 'T-Shirt' by Shontelle blasted in my ears.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

_When plane landed, I was probably the first person off. I got my things and got a cab. I hopped in told the driver the address and payed a $50._

"Keep the Change," I said

"Thanks," the man said.

"Hey, if I can't have a happy day... you might as well have one." I said hopping out of the cab and collecting my things from the trunk.

_I walked onto the grass of my house, reached in my bag... got my key and headed back in._

_I went to my room and just placed my suitcase in the corner. I didn't even bother changing because it was no purpose._

_I went into the kitchen,grabbed the entire tube of Ice Cream and a spoon. I went into the living room and watched Titanic, I just sat there for 9 hours crying. _

When the movie was almost done I was just yelling at the TV.

"Yes!Rose!Yes!Let that motherfucker die!,"I yelled.

_The next movie 'The Notebook' came on and I hated Rachel McAdams even more than I did in Mean Girls. _

"Nuh uh this is some shit!... Fuck you!... you get Ryan Goselling! This bitch! So damn lucky," I sat there pissed at the ending.

_Then the next movie 'The Vow' came on ABC Family_.

"No! Why this bitch keeps getting all the sexy non-menstrual men. I so envy this woman,"

_Steph called and asked why I was so grumpy. I told her what happened and about 2 hours later almost all of the girls were here (including Aurora) arrived with their suitcases. They were in pajamas and had a big grocery bag each_.

_The sat down and unloaded the junk food. This is why I love these girls... they are always with me through thick and thin_.

_I grabbed the powder donuts and just stuffed it in my mouth. Then I drunk my chocolate milk and ate some cheese puffs._

_I'm gunna be so fat but honestly I don't give a fuck._

_Just then the door bell rung and I went to answer it. It was my P.I.C (partner in crime) Nick aka Dolph Ziggler._

"Ziggy!," I leaped into his arms.

"Hey Layla, I heard. Are you okay," he asked while placing my head on his shoulder while stroking my hair.

"No," I said sadly.

"Well lets get you inside." He placed me on the couch, grabbed his suitcase and went inside.

Wtf why is everyone with suitcases. Are the moving in?

"Hey no one told me were supposed to be In PJ's!"

"Sorry," Kelly yelled playfully.

" I'll be back," Ziggy said.

_He ran upstairs and came down in a Power Ranger Pajama set._

"Oh you have got to be kidding me," I said.

"100% serious, what power rangers are cool. Especially the Red one," he said.

_I couldn't help but laugh. Ziggy is such a clown. _

_He took a seat in between Me and Kelly. _

"Ughh Chick Flicks," Ziggy said in slight disgust.

"Hello, a brokenhearted chick over here. What do you expect me to watch ... a comedy." I said.

_Just then the house went quiet and the phone rang._

_It was Randy._

"Hello," I said.

"Layla, hey... it's Randy."

"Okay, If your calling to explain John's actions then too bad cuz I'm not gonna listen," I said with a snotty attitude.

"No actually, I need to speak to Steph." He said.

I handed the phone to Steph.

"Okay... Alright... Where?... What time?... when?... i got you... Alright bye," she hung up the phone and handed it to me.

"What was that about?," I asked.

"Oh it was about his requests for a shot at the world heavyweight championship at Backlash so he was giving me the address and where I should meet him to discuss that?," Steph stated.

"Then why didn't he call you?." I asked

"Because when we were flying here I put my phone on airplane mode." She said.

_For some reason I didn't believe her. My best friend and John's best friend were talking to each other a few hours after we break up. They are up to something but I'm don't think Steph its gonna blab her mouth and tell what I wanna know so I guess I have to wait and find out_


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

(_A/N: My inspiration for this chapter was 'T-Shirt' by Shontelle. The song Layla listened to on the plane. I'm done wasting your time)_

_I woke up this morning on the couch of my house that was crowded. I went into my bedroom and took a shower. I went into my suit case and saw John's 'USMC' T-shirt. I took one look at it and almost lost it. I just decided that I was gonna wear it because I... because I miss him._

_I placed it on with some gray sweats and hopped on my bed. I curled up in a ball and balled my eyes out. I cried myself back to sleep and about 2 hours later, I was dragged out of bed with a sheet and placed in a car._

"What the hell is going on?," I said in the back of the van.

"Were going to hang out." Kelly said.

"I'm not going anywhere without my cuddly slippers and pillow pet," I said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Got it," Ziggy said.

"Good," I said placing my Pink cuddly slippers on and placing a tighter grip on my sheet.

_We got out at some diner and went in. Everyone sat down and ate. When were done they drove to some empty park. I shuffled my feet to the closest bench, then gripped on my sheet ans pillow pet. I looked around and saw a girl with her mom and dad walk by . This almost killed me inside. I want that with John ... so bad_

... I miss him and there was no deny it no matter how hard I tried.

I turned around and saw a tall man who was actually Randy.

"Hey,Layla," Randy said.

"Hi Randy, No offense but what are you doing here?," I asked.

"See for yourself," He said moving out of the way to show John. This was what she was plotting with Randy and all of my 'friends' were in on it. This is damn fucked up.

_I sighed and turned to Steph. I gave her the I'm gonna kick your ass look. Really? Steph Really?_

"Lay," John said in a gruffy voice

"My name is Layla to you.," I said covering my entire body with my sheet.

"I miss you, so much" he said with a remorseful look on his face.

_Can you believe him? Oh I get it .. this is a joke ... Ashton Kutcher is gonna come out and we about to start clapping because I know this heffa and his apprentice looking like the number 17 together does not think that he getting off easy. Nuh uh!_

"Aww so sad. But, sorry to break the news that I didn't miss you nor do I care about how you feel. You made it pretty clear so just put some pep in your step and keep it moving. Don't forget your tail," I said really harshly and mean trying to hurt him the way he hurt me.

"If you didn't miss him then why were you crying yesterday?," Ziggy asked and everyone who was there last night nodding in agreement.

"My eyes were sweating," I said.

"Yeah sure," Licia said.

"Oh my God Alicia. Just shut the fuck up and leave me the hell alone," I said getting up and walking away.

_Right when I was gonna get out if there I felt arms grasp my wrist. When I saw it was John I slapped him. I was going to do it again but he caught my hand and I looked into his eyes. I just broke down and he tried to pull me into a hug but I kept fight him until I got tired giving into him. I just sobbed softly into his chest._

" I'm sorry." He said stroking my hair.


	17. Chapter 17

(A/N: So what did you think of the last chapter. I had a few friends read it before i posted it, Me personally.. I thought it sucked.)

**Chapter 17**

_He continued apologizing in my ear wating for me to respond but honestly I don't think that I can be with John after the fact that he made it loud and clear that he blames me for his divorce with Liz. I mean come on.. how the hell can i be my fault when both he and I discovered Dave and Liz in bed together. That was just stupid to say and it hurts... really bad. _

I broke the hug and started speaking.

"John, its fine but ...But I don't think we can go back to where we were at least now," I said swallowing hard.

"Yes we can Lay," He said softly

"I'm sorry John but.. but i need some space," I said walking away slowly.

"I don't want to lose you, Damn it im not going to lose you. I'm going to win you back if I have to die trying," He said.

"We'll see about that," I said before hopping in the van with all of my friends waiting for me.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

"So what else does match maker have planned huh? Are you going to rip out my earring.. that would have hurt less than what you and that asshole cooked up... I fucking hate everyone in this van except for Aurora," I said folding my arms underneath my breast.

"Hey," Ziggy said

"Yeah you too you knew about all of this shit," I said

"Well that is true but why get mad at us?... we were just trying to fix what happened between you and John." Ziggy asked me gaining the attention of everyone in the van except for Aurora who was sleeping.

"Because... Because I don't know," I said looking of the window not trying to cry.

_Oh my fucking god. My eyeballs should be as dry as sheetrock. I shouldn't have any liquid in my eyes._

_When we pulled up at the house, I got out the car and spent the rest of my day in my room listening to 'Breathe Me' ,'Brokenhearted Girl' and ,'Dreaming with a brokenheart' until I decided that was enough and cried myself to sleep._

**The Next Morning**

_I_ _woke up to the sound of familiar music, so I hopped out of bed and looked out of the window and saw John with a big radio over his head blasting the song 'Crawl' by Chris Brown. He signaled for me to come down stairs. I came outside in pajamas and some bedroom slippers that John got me._

"What are you doing?," I asked kinda taken aback by what was going on.

"I'm winning you back," he said pressing a air horn which caused everyone from my neighborhood to come outside.

"Stop that John, your disturbing the people," I said nudging him.

He climbed on top of the van started talking aloud.

"HELLO, MY NAME IS JOHN.. THE WORLD'S LARGEST IDIOT FOR LETTING THIS BEAUTIFUL AND AMAZING WOMAN SLIP THROUGH THE CRACKS. THERE IS A BIG BUCKET OF TOMATOES OVER THERE .. SO PLEASE FEEL FREE TO THROW IT AT ME BECAUE I DESERVE IT, "

_No one even budged to throw it at him as they realized what he was up to. He walked overt to me and apologized. Then he pointed to the sky that said 'Lay, I'm so sorry. I'm a complete idiot for blaming you when that wasn't the case. Your the exciting part of my day.. I look forward to seeing you and holding you, I love hearing you laugh and everything else about you. Im sorry'_

_When he turned to face me I was in complete and utter shock that he did that. I smiled at him and leaped into his arms. He never ever told me that before I was just basically swept off my feet with that. He is such a sweet heart, I mean i could give US a second chance._

_I kissed him passionately,The crowd (including my friends) started clapping and smiling._

* * *

_Sorry it was so short.** Anyway what did you think? Please don't be a ninja.. leave a trace**_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

_I woke up to a clean house. Everyone (except John) left because they had a house show in . I hopped out of bed and went down to the kitchen to see John trying to make it seem like he is making breakfast when I know damn well he bought it._

"Aww, I love how you applied the right amount of flour to the side on your face and apron to make it seem look like you made breakfast," I said laughing.

"Well it was a long drive and Kelly gave me a make up tutorial so I tried it with it bring out the color in my eyes" He said causing me to laugh loudly.

"Shaking my head... Anyway I make my long awaited return in August so I need to build my leg strength back to where it was before ... you think you can help me with that?," I asked while eating.

"I volunteer," he said raising his eyebrows up and down.

"Get your mind outta 'tha gutter," I said slapping his biceps.

_We sat there talking about the divorce hearing and I almost died of laughter when he described Liz's reaction when he played the recording in the court room._

"Wow, and she thought she was slick," I said getting up, collecting the dishes on the table and placing them in the dishwasher.

I walked into my bedroom and jumped on it just cause I felt like it.

"What are you doing?," he asked while sitting on it.

"What does it look like stupid?.. I'm jumping on the bed." I said jumping higher on my bed before landing in sitting position.

"Yeah, and I'm the immature one," he said sarcastically.

"You are... anyway what are we doing today?," I asked.

"Well I'm going to get a vasectomy," John said.

"WHAT?, WE DIDNT DISCUSS THIS. YOUR NOT GOING... I DONT CARE IF I HAVE TO SEDUCE YOU," I said looking at him like he was a fucking psychopath.

"I was kidding, but you still can seduce me you know," He said.

"Nuh-Uh, I'm tired." I said laying my head back against the pillow before turning on the A.C.

"Then can we cuddle," He asked like a helpless romantic.

"Sure why not ... as long as Hammerbush doesn't end up in my back then I'm okay," I said he got comfortable next to me.

"Lay,"

"Huh?," I said turning to face him.

"I wanna give this back to you and please don't take it off until were ready to get married," he said sliding it back on my finger.

"Okay, but before we can attempt to fix our relationship at full force .. you need to say something you couldnt say a few days ago,"

"I'm not still in love with Liz ... I'm only in love with you, your it for me." John said rubbing the back if my hand with his thumb.

"You don't know how long I have been dying to hear you sat that." I said capturing his lips in a soft kiss.

* * *

I am pissed the hell off .. but i couldn't leave you guys hanging. Luv YOU GUYS.

Please Update Soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

_(This story timing is April 2011 and we work up from there)_

_The door bell rang and I got up to go answer it after noticing John was still asleep._

"Sam!, What brings you to Tampa?" I said releasing her from the hug I caught her in.

"Well I came to see how my girl is and I came to ask you something?," she said as I closed the door and we took a seat in the living room.

"Go ahead hun," I said adjusting myself in the chair.

"Well since John and Randy are both born in the same month... why don't we clash it and make it a huge birthday bash. Randy gets home the 21st of this month which is 2 days before John's," she suggested.

"Sure but what I was brainstorming a club theme for John. We didn't start planning yet I'm guessing mso we might as well do it. Your gonna have to learn some choreography because I was gunna dance for John but I don't want Randy feeling left out so honey... you have work to do," I said.

"Fine, so when does rehearsals start?"

"Today Missy... I'll give you sweats and a shirt."

_I ran into my room, grabbed a black sweatpants and baby blue bra type shirt with a short jeans jacket. I went into the living room .. tossed it at her._

"You can use the bathroom downstairs," I said running into the bathroom and taking a nice shower. I came out, got ready.

When we got there we met up with one of the top named choreographer in Hollywood, LaurieAnn Gibson.(who worked with the late Aaliyah, Nicki Minaj and more)

"Laurie!," I yelled running to her with my arms open as I dropped my duffle bag on the floor.

"Layla... how you been sweetheart," retreating from the hug she just got.

"Laurie... this is Samantha. Randy's wife and the mother of his child," I said.

"Its so nice to meet you," Sam said holding out her hand.

Laurie looked at her hand.

"Girl, we don't do that here," Laurie said laughing lightly while giving Sam a hug.

_I told Laurie what we were here for and we got down to buisness with our first song 'Cater 2 U' by Destiny's Child and we caught that down really fast._

"Sam, that was amazing... I didn't know you could dance?" I said wiping the sweat off my forehead with a towel.

"Neither did I," She shrugged.

_We got into position for the next song called 'Dance 4 U' by Beyonce' which was a little more complex for Sam because certain parts of the song we were doing different moves but ultimately she got it down-packed after the 4th try_

When we did it from the top it looked so freaking sexy.

"Laurie, thanks so much... we will be here next week ... and don't forget to teach the backup dancers the choreography 'cuz its in 2 days "

Sam and I bustled to the car to get to the club we're renting for the party. When we got there Cal was there talking to the people who are going to set up the entire party.

"Cal" I said.

"Hey,how are ya?" He asked.

"Good but new request... its now going to be a clashed party because her husband and my boyfriend are best friends ... n there bday's are in the same month so we clashed it."

"Hi I'm Sam ... I'm in a bit of a rush but Lay n I have discussed this and we want a club theme with a huge stage because we need it... kinda like a concert but club at the same time. Strip poles and DJ BabeyDrew to control the set. Seats for about 1,000 people ... buffet which is gonna be free including drinks. And I think that is all.

"I'll have it all done by tomorrow." He said confidently.

"Yes, my number is 713-864-7536 and Sam's number is 317-468-6573 if you need us. Under no circumstances must you call John or Randy because it's a surprise.

We left and headed back to my place. John was awake and looked he was heading out.

"Lay?... where have you been?" He asked.

"Ooh you have noo idea." I said smirking and turning to face Sam.

**(A/N: Fake numbers)**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

_GUESS WHAT?_

_Today's John's birthday. He isn't even happy as he should be... gosh... I know for sure that if it was mine then I would be bouncing off the walls. _

"Its your birthday!" I yelled in his ear while poking in his side as he walked downstairs wiping his eyes."

"Lay would you quit it?" He asked annoyed.

"No!No!No!" I said mimicing Daniel.

"Fine, then I'll make you stop" he said throwing me over his shoulder and continuing down the steps. And into the living room to watch some senseless television.

"John,put me down,"

"No,"

"Don't make me," I said with a mischievous Grin on my face.

"You wouldn't dare," he said testing me.

_I quickly adjusted my body so that I turned into a tilt a whirl takedown trying to have him land as softly as possible._

"Oh now its on," John said chasing me as I ran into a bedroom and hid.

He came into the room and pulled me out of the closet.

"So you thought that was funny huh?"

"Just a tiny little bit," I said trying to display the amount of comedy I got from that.

"Well laugh at this," _John gently lifted me, layed me down and tickled me til I was completely breathless._

"Oo-kay- Stop-please. I-cant breathe," I said in between laughs.

He stopped so I could take a breather and just started at me.

"Hello... earth to John?," I said waving my hand in front of his face.

"Oh yeah," he said jumping out of his gaze.

"What were you thinking about that had you staring at me like a creep?,"

"Oh nothing,"

"Well, were going out for your big old birthday breakfast pal," I said.

_We both got ready and headed out. When we reached our destination ... the crew was there caught up in their convo to notice we were there._

"Hey guys?" I said interrupting them.

"Oh hi Layla," Kelly said getting up to hug me and John.

"Happy Birthday Johnny Boy!"she said.

"Somebody's getting old... I think I see a little gray,"

"That has nothing to do with my age... that's all Layla," he said.

"O please John that had nothing to do with me ..at all" I said rolling my eyes.

"Hey babe what do you- " Ziggy said stopping in mid sentence after realizing that John and I were there.

"When did this happen and why am I the last to find out?," I asked.

"Well Nick and I started dating the night you and John got back together. I guess it never crossed my mind to tell you right away. I mean you and John had just gotten together and who am I to interrupt that?" Kelly said.

"Tru Tru," I said as just then Sam and Randy walked in.

"Sam!" I squealed as I sprinted across the disclosed area for us and hugged her.

"Hey hun... what have you been up to?" She asked me.

_Soon after us girls engaged in conversation as the guys did amongst themselves. Soon after Ted, Alex,Maryse,Mike, Mark,Aj,Sheamus,Celeste(aka Kaitlyn),Trish and a very pregnant Michelle. Everyone went to there respective groups based on gender._

_Once everyone else came Sam and I let the girls in on the party that was happening later on. We needed they're help to occupy the guys time. And we came up with the perfect idea._

_We all came back together to have breakfast and then headed back to the house._

_On our way back I 'got sick' and couldn't go hang out with everyone to celebrate John's Birthday. Sam volunteered to stay with me. As soon as the coast was clear...Sam and I got into the headed to the party venue so that we can put the finishing touches. _

_When we were done everything... Sam and I went to the studio for a final practice so that we were sure we had everything downpacked for the party.. which was going to happen in like 5 hours._

"So Sam?... Are you ready for our performance tonight?" I asked as we pulled up to the place where we're getting our outfit for the party and our performance.

" Yeah, of course! I can't wait to see Randy's Face," Sam said grinning widely.

"Same here. They won't ever expect it too, because they're so distracted by all of our friends," I said rubbing my hands together.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXO**

ITS SHOWTIME!

When John,Randy and Stephen came in everyone yelled surprise.

Randy actually yelled like a 16 year old girl.

Sam and I just watch it backstage on the cameras

About 3 hours into the party, I got a text from Maryse

_'Yo Layla... John and Randy wanna know where there girls at.. What am i supposed to tell them?'_

_I shot her a quick text saying for her to set them up on the stage 'cuz were ready._

Before we got from behind the curtain, Sam and I gave eachother the thumbs up from the opposite side of the stage. She looked stunning in her dress and by the smile she gave me i guess she thought the same about me.

When the song 'Cater 2 You' started we strutted out all confident. In the middle of the song , I noticed John blushing. Sam was killing it on my right side and Randy was loving every minute of it.

After we finished that song, the dj changed the song to 'Dance 4 You' by Beyonce as we roughly removed the end part of our dress to make it much shorter.

(**A/N: There is details to the performance that is bolded in between the lyrics)**

_I just wanna show you how much I appreciate you, yes_

_Wanna show you how much I'm dedicated to you, yes_

_Wanna show you how much I will forever be true, yes_

_Wanna show you how much you got your girl feeling good, oh, yes_

_Wanna show you how much, how much you understood, oh, yes_

_**I got comfortable in John's and starting caressing his face.**_

_Wanna show you how much I value what you say,_

_Not only are you loyal, you're patient with me babe, oh, yes_

_Wanna show you how much I really care about your heart,_

_Wanna show you how much I hate being apart, oh, yes_

_Show you, show you, show you, till you through with me,_

_I wanna keep it how it is so you can never say how it used to be!_

_**I hopped up and started dancing infront of John who basically had his eyes glued on me.**_

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_

_And I can't help but to think about it day and night,_

_I wanna make that body rock_

_Sit back and watch!_

_**I felt his chest from behind the chair and whispered things in his ears.**_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down_

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_

_Swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on my babe_

_Baby let me put my body on your body_

_Promise not to tell nobody_

_'Cause it's 'bout to go down!_

_**I squatted down with my ass to the crowd and agressively ripped his shirt open.**_

_You'll never need 2 'cause I will be your number 1_

_Them other chicks are superficial_

_But I know you know I'm the one_

_That's why I'm all into you_

_'Cause I can recognize that you know that_

_That's why I'm backing this thing back_

_Pop-popping this thing back_

_Drop, drop, drop-dropping this thing back_

_**I caressed my hips to the beat and eased my way into a split. **_

_This is for the time you gave me flowers_

_For the world that is ours_

_For the mula, for the power of love_

_And no I won't never ever e-ever give you up_

_And I wanna say thank you in case I don't thank you enough_

_A woman in the street and a freak in the you know what_

_Sit back, sit back, it's the pre-game show_

_Daddy you know what's up!_

_Loving you is really all that's on my mind_

_**I started to move like the song said**_

_And I can't help but to think about it day and night,_

_I wanna make that body rock_

_Sit back and watch!_

_[Chorus:]_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna dance for you, oh-oh_

_Tonight I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Boy I like it when you watch me, ah_

_Tonight it's going down_

_**I did moves similar to the original choreography.**_

_I'll be rocking on my babe, rocking, rocking on my babe,_

_I'll be swirlin' on my babe, swirlin', swirlin' on you babe_

_I'm gonna put my body on your body_

_Promise not to tell nobody_

_'Cause it's about to go down!_

_[Outro:]_

_Watch me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby_

_**I started going in and popping my ass in John's lap.**_

_Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby_

_Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby_

_Wanna make that body rock_

_Sit back and watch!_

_Me pop it, pop it, p-p-p-p-pop it for you baby_

_**I passed my hand over my hair like Beyonce did in the song**_

_Drop it, drop it, drop it, drop it for you baby_

_Watch it, watch it, watch it, watch me throw it baby_

_Wanna make that body rock_

_Sit back and watch!_

The lights went out so that we could untie John and Randy. We did that successfully and scurried backstage before the lights came back on.

"That was hott!," The dj said loudly giving us the oppurtunity to hear.

"I couldn't agree more," Randy said grabbing on to Sam hips bring her closer.

"That was just torture out there 'man.. I Had to sit with my legs all closed tightly and that shit mad uncomfortable," John said biting on his bottom lip.

"No, you just can't handle this much woman," I said with my hand gently running up my hips.

Sam laughed and was about to walk out with Randy.

"Tell everyone I said goodnight.. its '4 am and I'm beat," I said forcing a yarn. When they finally left I turned to John and smilled innocently.

"I say we head home so you can prowe it," I said adding quotes.

"Gladly," he said heisting me over his shoulder and into the car.

'Tonight is going to be a long night' I thought to myself as we headed home


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**(A/N:)It's been a long time. I know. I'm so sorry but I'm finally back with an update.**

* * *

_Guess what! I make my return on Raw this week. Guess what else? Eve quit the WWE. Why, I don't know. Almost all the divas are leaving. Ridiculous. Anyway, Kaitlyn is the New Divas Champ ... even though Kait's my friend, I gotta get mine... that's what I striving for but to now my return match is against A.J._

"John" I yelled from the bathroom.

"Yess" he replied.

"What time are we supposed to be at the Arena?" I asked while adjusting my clothes comfortable over my ring attire.

"Atleast 7:30,"

_I looked at my IPhone 5 and realized that it was almost 8:00._

_I ran across the living room in 6 inch heels, grabbed my rings shoes and everything else while John just stood there dumbfounded._

"Its 7:45, stupid.. lets get outta here before Vince fire us both,"

We hopped in the car and got there in 10 minutes (thanks to John and his speeding)

When we got there people were already seated and waiting.

The show started off with Dolph and A.j.'s storyline.

John came and started speaking. All of a sudden, A.j got all slap happy.

"Never in my life have I hit a woman or what ever you are. In that case, I challenge you A.J to face a mysterious diva of my choice, Tonight " A.j turned to converse with Dolph and Big E.

"Your on," A.J said turning on her heels , left with Dolph and Big E.

_About an hour and fifteen minutes later, A.J's theme echoed through out the arena. I was busy taking off my clothes so that my ring attire was in perfect condition._

_John came out to introduce me, he bought me some time._

_Soon enough I took one look at myself in the mirror, pretty satisfied with how I looked and headed down the hall._

_I was at the gorilla waiting for my cue._

"Your opponent for tonight is ..."

'Insatiable' played loudly throughout the entire arena.

"Oh my God, is that who I think it is?" King Lawler asked really excited.

"Yes, our little English muffin has returned to Monday Night Raw,"JBL added.

_They soon rung the bell, and we got into Collar/ Elbow lock up. I over powered her before getting her in a hip toss. She got up holding her head and that's when I went for 'Bombshell'.She avoided the first one however the other one was right behind it. She fell flat on the floor ... but I wasn't done with her yet, I set her up for the LayOut, pulled it off and pinned her. I got the three count and was really happy about it._

_I walked backstage with a huge grin._

_After Raw was finished, John and I went back home. The Roster wanted to celebrate but I was too 'tired' for anything else._

"You okay?" John asked.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine,"

"Then why didn't you want to hang out tonight... You seemed pretty out of it,"

"Because I'm very tired. Now can you Shh so I can get some rest?" I asked turning on my sides. I closed my eyes and opened my eyes again.

"I thought you wanted to get some rest?" John said mimicking my voice.

"I did but I just got energy from out of the blue? And I think I know the perfect way to use it," I said rolling on John and kissing him passionately as he layed on his back.

_He rolled us over and took off is T-shirt. He kissed me again then ripped my shirt open and buttons flew everywhere. John stood up, took off his pants to reveal his very erect penis. Then aggressively removed my skirt, and carried me to the bathroom. He kissed me again while I was in his arms as he turned on the shower and stepped in._

"John,mhmm" I said as I moaned into his mouth.

_He stopped kissing me on the lips and began his attack on my neck. Not long afterwards, he lowered me on to him and began moving slowly._

_Moans and Panting filled the air as he sped up. We were caught up in the moment and filled with ecstasy. I lost all of my inner-bitions and that's when it hit me. With John is where I want to be for the rest of my life._

* * *

**What do you guys think of Layla's sudden realization?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**John's Point Of View**

* * *

_I'm at home with Layla waiting for Randy to bring over our goddaughter so that her parents can have some alone time. Layla is asleep, I may have worked her out. I take pride in that._

"DING DONG!" _The sound of the door bell ringing interrupted me out of my thoughts._

_I ran down stairs to open the door and when I did, I saw little Alanna with her doll standing infront of her parents._

"Hey man, thanks again for watching Alanna,"

_Randy said holding his hand out for the brotherly hug. I smacked his hand and went in for the hug before responding_.

"No Problem man,"

_I said stepping back and hugging Sam._

"Hey Sam," I_ said hugging her before bending down to talk to Alanna._

"I saved the best for last, come here and give naked baby Uncle Johnny a hug."

_I said hugging her and picking her up._

"Hi Uncle Shohn,"

_she said before placing her thumb right back in her mouth._

_Randy and Sam left about 5 minutes after and Alana pulled out 'Shark Tale' and 'Finding Nemo'_

_We soon came to an agreement that Finding Memo was first._

_Layla came downstairs about fifteen minutes into the movie with her long jet black hair in a messy bun._

**Layla's Point of View**

_I creeped up and placed my hands over John's eyes._

"Who am I? "_ I asked_.

"Its the most beautiful women in the world,"

_He said causing me to turn a deep shade of red._

_I removed my hand from his face before going around the couch._

"Hey Lana, whaat chaa dooin?"

_I asked my goddaughter._

"Aunty LaLa,"

_She said running from the other side of the living room. I lifted her in the air before putting her down._

"Aunty Lala?"

"Yes Lana"

"Is that baby in your belly?"

_She asked poking my 'heavily bloated' stomach._

"No," _I stated praying that John didn't hear that so he wouldn't get his hopes up._

* * *

**Do you think Layla is hiding something and Alanna just helped bring it to light?**

**Or do you think Layla is a little bloated?**

**Tell Me what you think **


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

_Silence overtook the whole entire house as John turned and looked at me._

_I felt like I was a kid in the principal's office._

"Layla?"

"No"

_I said plopping down on the couch clearly frustrated. I love Alanna and everything but damn she put me in a awkward situation._

"You didn't even know what I was gonna say"

"Yes, I did"

_I stormed up the stairs and spent the rest of the night up there._

**John's Point Of View**

_I didn't even say anything.. I __could understand, __no I cant understand what I did. Or what I said. I didn't even get to ask her anything because she went off on me and bolted up in the room. Sometimes, I just don't get women. I try to ask questions before I start assuming and then she just blacks on me. I need some advice... I.. I think I'm gonna ask Randy, he has been with women to last 2 lifetime._

_When I got outta my thoughts, I noticed that Alanna was asleep on the couch. I rung Randy up and asked him what time they were coming to get Alanna. The door bell rung a few minutes later and I got Alanna's things together. I went to the door and opened it._

"Randy, I need to ask you something?.. you know man to man"

"Or man to boy"

"Im older than you idiot, but any seriously"

"Sam, why don't you take the car and head back home so I can talk to Johnny Boy here about women since he has never had previous experience"

_I smacked him upside the head as he tossed Sam the keys before lifting Alanna and placing her in the car. He kissed his wife and watched her get ino the car then he came back inside. When, he came back inside it was a case of Corona on the table._

"So what's the problem?"

"Its Layla, She is acting all grumpy after Alanna put her on the spot"

"Grumpy, who uses grumpy anymore, but on another note how did Alanna put her on the spot?"

"She basically asked her if she was pregnant"

"She is so in trouble when I get home but anyway now that you mentioned that.. Sam was a little agressive and dear I say it bitchy when she was pregnant with Alanna"

"So.. so your saying she is pregnant?,"

"Not exactly she could be PMsing"

"Well that's something cause I've never seen a woman thats PMSing flip to that extent... I mean they can be a little sassy and hot headed but filled with rage all of a sudden .. it has to be something"

"If she is pregnant, she probably doesn't even know yet so just chill. When, she does know you'll be the first person she tells. However, I gotta head home to my wife and daughter. But you keep your head up bro.. I'll see you in a few days"

_Randy grabbed his jacket and headed out. As the front the door closed, I was once again left in my thoughts._

**Layla's POV**

_I just pacing back and forth in the bathroom waiting for the results. This has been the longest two minutes of my life. The timer went off, I took a deep breath,walked to the sink and picked up the stick that held some information that could change my life and everyone else around me. I looked at it and..._

* * *

I know that what I did was wrong, but what is a good story with no cliff-hanger?

Please review


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

_I'm Pregnant...I'm Pregnant._

_But how? I mean yes I know how. But we have been careful except for the time at his parents house... Damn how am I supposed to tell Vince or ... or John for the most part. I just returned back to raw. And then this happens. I more than likely gonna be released out of my contract..._

_This is confusing and exhausting... I'm going to sleep._

_After falling asleep two big arms wrap around me and lift me off the bed. I automatically assume its John but soon realizes something else._

"John what, what are you doing?"

_I asked while opening my eyes to a heavily tanned and tatted guy._

"Dave what are you doing?" I asked while trying to separate myself from him and the grip he had on my arm.

"I'm taking back what's mine,"

_The tone he used really scared me but I didn't show it, no way I could've let him know I was scared._

"Well I'm not going with you so just hop out the window you just came out of,"

"I was giving you the option of the easy way but you have selected the hard way,"

_I rolled my eyes before he pulled out a gun from the front of his pants and pointed it at me._

"Dave,Dave think about what yoour doing?"

_I said trying to plead with him for me and the life of my child._

"I am... I want you to climb out the fucking window and leave with me right now,"

"Ooo okay just just don't shoot me,"

_As we both climbed out the window and got into the car, I couldnt help but think about our baby. I... I can't even try to fight him because I'll lose the baby... I'm just so scared and I wish John would come rescue be from this nightmare._

_We pulled up at this cottage in the middle of nowhere with very little signal._

_When I got out I walked slowly... so I .. so I can study the surrounding and environment of this cottage. I walked in and saw someone I hated most... it... it was Liz and the bitch was about 6 months along. The kid is gonna look like a nightmare ... cuz Liz isn't the looker at all._

_She waddled over to Dave and then smacked me hard in the face. I was about to go Ham,Turkey,beef and fish on that bitch but Dave stepped in before I could attack her._

"Rule One: Don't lay a hand on the mother of my child,"

_Dave stated meaningfully and head over to the table._

"So what your saying is she can hit me but I can't hit her ... this is some bullshit. I can't believe that I kept doing in-vitro after we broke up and now I get pregnant .I guess the jealousy thing I have been trying with John to help you see what you have been missing but fuck it... I need to use your phone,"

"Why?"

_He asked very concerned. Kinda like he cared... Isn't he a dumb ass._

"To schedule an abortion, I can't raise this baby alone. I'll see you and it'll destroy me inside"

_This reverse psychology thing is really starting to work, I think i'll stick to the 'its your baby' thing for now._

* * *

**John's Point Of View**

"Lay..Lay look I'm sorry,"

_I said opening the door to see the window open. _

'Where the hell could Layla be?'

_I thought.. I walked into the bathroom and accidently tipped over the bathroom garbage. _

_There was a used pregnancy test... she ..she's pregnant._

_I knew it... but where did she go?_

_Wait.. Layla is bold and feisty... If she was gonna leave , she would have left through the front door. That means someone took her and ...and she's pregnant._

_I'm__ calling Randy.._

_I HAVE TO FIND HER..._

* * *

Review Please And Tell Me What You Think


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

"Hello," Randy said after answering his cell phone.

"Dude, you have to help me find Lay"

He said while pacing frantically in the living room.

"Check the bathroom,"

"RANDY!, Im dead fucking serious, Layla is missing and she is pregnant,"

"I'll be there in ten, just try and breath"

John hung up the phone just as the police officer came down.

" , by the look of this, she may have been forced out verbally but cooperated with the perpetrator in order to remain unharmed. Is there anyone that may want to kidnap her?"

"No not any- wait their is my ex- wife Elizabeth Herbedeau"

"Can you give me a description of her?" The officer asked while clutching a ballpoint pen and book.

"Long brown hair, small nose with blueish greenish eyes, about 5 ft 5 and about 8 or 9 months pregnant."

"Thank-you , we will get back to you as fast as we can.

Officer Denia and Officer Joseph left from the front door just as Randy entered.

"What's going on?" Randy asked

"Layla is missing and she is pregnant. I need your help,"

"Lets go find then,"

They went into the truck of John's stongest and fastest car.

"Never thought I had to do this," John said popping the trunk and pulling out his weapons gear. He tossed Randy a bulletproof vest and grabbed one for himself. They quickly removed their shirts to put on the vest before replacing there shirts. They each took turns in the garage bathroom to change into camo pants with multiple pocket and easy to run in timberlands. They returned to the trunk, loaded their pants with guns and knives. Then hopped in the car and drove off to their first destination. Liz's house.

When they reached there , they noticed the front door was open. It wasn't locked, they walked in and like police officers and noticed it was empty.

Randy took the bedrooms, and John took downstairs. Within 14 minutes of searching for clues to help them find Layla.

Randy stumbled upon a laptop, he called John who bustled up the stairs.

"Randy, what did you find?"

"A mac laptop,"

They cut the small talk and started using search engines to help them find the location to the adress on the screen of the laptop.

Eventually, they worked on it .. then found it using google maps... It was a cottage in Clearwater.

John was eager, he almost left Randy.

HE WANTED SOME, HE WAS GOING TO GET SOME.

**HE ****WANTED **** NEEDED LAYLA**


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

They pulled up at a cottage surrounded by rebel. There was garbage everywhere. John knocked on the door and Dave was met with a huge right jab by John.

"Nice Right Jab for a lefty,"

Randy was given the now's-not-the-time look and completely backed off. John stepped over Dave,then Randy. They split up and Randy found Layla... tied up and gagged in a small room. Just as he released Layla from the ropes... they heard gun shots ring out. Layla snatched a gun from Randy's pants and bustled down the stairs.

It... it was John... he got shot. She panicked and started balling ... he was bleeding from the mouth. Randy performed CPR and called 911.

Just then Liz came in and continued pointing the Gun. Randy sat on the phone and shouting codes that the cops understood because of his background in the army. (He had to learn the basics of everything below the army criteria)

"What the fuck are you doing Liz," I said tearing a piece of my shirt and wrapping it around his head to stop the bleeding.

"Randy, take John to the hospital... this is something I gotta deal with,"

"I don't think John would want me to that... I can't leave my best friend's pregnant girlfriend with a pregnant psycho bitch,"

"RANDY, DO AS I SAY... TAKE JOHN TO THE MOTHERFUCKING HOSPITAL...I will be fine,"

He left while Liz felt a sharp pain in her abdomen.

**LAYLA'S POV **

"Payback's a bitch isn't it,"

"Shut the fuck up," she snarled while pointing her caliber before continuing "tell lover boy I said hi," she went to pull the trigger but I beat her to the chase. Caught her.. right in between the eyes.

Ooh shit..she is pregnant.

"I have to get the kid out."

I grabbed a knife and scissors. I went it her draw and grabbed a numbing needle and a stitching kit.

I injected her arm, and then cut her stomach. I lifted the baby out and cut the cord. I took off my shirt and layed the baby on it. I stitched the incision, I heard a mumble.

"Layla, Im sorry I guess I was jealous. You had something I always wanted... John's love but I want you to take care of my baby girl."

I was already on the verge of tears.

"Promise me you'll take care of her," Before I could answer, her head turned to the wall. I was walking out and was approached by the detective on this case. I was holding the baby girl in a little blanket I found.

"What happened?," the detective asked.

"I think we both know what happened?," I responsed while hopping into the back of the ambulance.

What do you think guys? Let me know? Update coming soon


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Layla's POV

Lets cut to the chase guys... I'm in the hospital sitting next to the live of my life as he fights for his life right now. God knows I don't want to lose John this way,hell I don't want to lose him it all. It just eats me up inside to know that he put himself in harms way for me. Why when things are going well something comes and ruins every fucking thing.

"John, get up... everyone wants you to get up,right guys,"

Everyone responded. From his family to my family to our wwe family was in the room.

I held onto his hand and started talking.

"I remember," I said breaking into a smile before continuing " my first night as an official wwe employee ... you you were the first person to welcome me wth open arms," chewing lip to prevent crying I carried on " the first thing you said was...'you have a lot of potential" I smiled again and wiped away a tear. "You were always the one who made me smile.. so this is what I want ... i want you to wake up so we can laugh back at all those weird things we said we were going to do to embarrass our kids when they get older," I held his hand up to my mouth and kissed it.

"Wow, you are such a jokester, but when your ready to get up, I'll be right here,"

"Layla, lets go for a walk.. you can't work yourself up. Its bad for the baby,"

I got up and left with Randy. We walked to Starbucks which was right next door...

"He is going to wake .. you know that right?"

"Yeah...No...I don't know,"

"What don't you know?"

"I just, I just don't know nor get why the hell you guys came after me,"

"Well John knocked over a garbage can in the bathroom and saw a used pregnancy test.. that sent him over the deep end,"

"This is all my fault,"

"Come here,"

Randy pulled me into a hug while consoling me that it wasn't my fault.

In the heat of the moment we did something we knew we'd regret...

We kissed...

* * *

**I DONT KNOW :) I GUESS I DID UPDATE BEFORE RAW (FOR THE ANONYMOUS GUESS WHO ASKED IF I COULD UPDATE BEFORE RAW...YOU SHOULD REALLY SIGN UP... I RECOMMEND IT.**


	28. Chapter 28

(A/N) Hey Wrestlegirl32.. thanks for joining us as we unlock the mystery of my brain and imagination... :)

* * *

**Back to the Story**

_"Uuh umm," I said trying to make this situation any less weirder than it was._

_"Uh we sh-should get back,"_

_As we headed back, I felt so dirty... what kind of woman am I... John is going to hate me and take our babies is gonna grow up without me, I can't break that promise . I'm such an evil bitch... I got to tell John and Sam. I'm going to start with Sam._

_"Randy,"_

_"Yes,"_

_"I know what ever happened just now .. happened but I can't keep it a secret.. I can't hide it.. we have to tell Sam._

_"No... we don't,"_

_"Randy, if we don't. They'll both find out and hate us. I don't think we should hide this l. We've got a lot to lose and besides I can't keep things like this hidden... the last time I stole my sisters cabbage patch doll when I was 6, my conscious ate me alive. This is no different, I'm telling them whether or not you like it,"_

_"Okay. I guess we should tell them. Do you want to tell Sam now."_

_"Yeah,"_

_He put the car in reverse and headed to their house. When I got their, I took a deep breath. I walked in and then_ everything went black.

* * *

I saw a dimmed light and then opened my eyes fully. I was still in the chair next to John. Even thought im glad it was a nightmare.. I wish that John getting shot was one too.

"John, you should really see what your rookie Nyiala is doing in the ring.. she is really holding it down. She does a good job in emulating your moves... she must have studied you pretty well for superstar appreciation night," I said as I continued talking "us three .. we've had some times together.. like when Nyiala dressed up like a dude to prove that she can get more girls than you... or when she rung your ear with her feet. She is one mighty 18 year old.. I'll tell you that. She told me to record her match up tonight to show you when you wake up.. I remember everything like the song you sung to me when i was the one on the hospital bed.. I believe it goes something like this," i cleared my throat and stared singing as Luther Vandross song.

_**When I look in your eyes **_

_**There I see **_

_**Just what you mean to me**_

_**Here in my heart I believe**_

_**Your love is all I'll ever need**_

_**Holdin' you close through the night**_

_**I need you, yeah**_

_**One look in your eyes and there I see**_

_**What happiness really means**_

_**The love that we share makes life so sweet**_

_**Together we'll always be**_

_**This pledge of love feels so right**_

_**And, ooh, I need you**_

_**Here and now**_

_**I promise to love faithfully [faithfully]**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**Here and now**_

_**I vow to be one with thee [you and me], hey**_

_**Your love is all [I need] I need**_

_**Say, yeah, yeah**_

_**When I look in your eyes, there I'll see**_

_**All that a love should really be**_

_**And I need you more and more each day**_

_**Nothin' can take your love away**_

_**More than I dare to dream**_

_**I need you**_

_**Here and now**_

_**I promise to love faithfully [faithfully]**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**Here and now**_

_**I vow to be one with thee [you and me], yeah**_

_**Your love is all I need**_

_**[Starting here] Ooh, and I'm starting now**_

_**I believe [I believe in love], I believe**_

_**[Starting here] I'm starting right here**_

_**[Starting now] Right now because I believe in your love**_

_**So I'm glad to take the vow**_

_**Here and now, oh**_

_**I promise to love faithfully [faithfully]**_

_**You're all I need**_

_**Here and now, yeah**_

_**I vow to be one with thee [you and me], yeah**_

_**Your love is all I need**_

_**I, hey, yeah, yeah, hey**_

_**Uh, hey**_

_**I-I, love is all I need**_

_**Ooh, ooh, yeah**_

_**Yeah, yeah, hey, yeah, yeah**_

_**Love is all I need**_

_**Ooh, ooh**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Oh**_

_**Hey, yeah**_

_**Hey, yeah**_

After the song, I wiped my tears and held his hand to my face. I removed it and held his hand in mine.

"John, if you can hear me please.. do something,"

He squeezed it.

I smiled... "Do it again,"

He did it again.

I ran to get a doctor... MY BABY IS UP :)

Lets just hope were on a verge to our happiness now. Wait till he finds out that I promised to raise the baby of his psycho ex-wife before she died.

* * *

What do you guys think... Just so you know.. the song above is Here and Now by the Late and Great Luther Vandross. Feel free to leave a review... heck leave 11...

* * *

FYI THE BELLA'S ARE BACK... And their back with a vengeance #BNARMY


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Hey guys... this story is approaching an end. Should I just end it completely at Chapter 30 or create a sequel. 20 reviews says sequel... anything less...says end of this journey unless ...?**

* * *

"I heard everything you said.. I even heard you sing... ah I feel so special," John said making fun of me.

"Shut up,, but on another note .. I had a nightmare ..It was with Randy. It was basically where he consoled me with this whole u getting shot thing and we kissed,"

"Nah its fine," he said before continuing "I was kind of in the same situation when you got into a car accident. Only thing it was with Torrie .. Aah sweet Torrie and lets Just say it got a little more than PG 13."

"You guys had sex?... eww gross...lalala I don't wanna hear any more," I said placing my finger in my ear.

"Just so you know Layla.. I've hit that quite a few times over the years.. we kind of were fuck buddies in where in between that we tried at a relationship. It just never worked .. we were way to different to last. She was clubs and Im more of a bar or stay at home when I can kind of person."

"So your not mad?" I asked kind of skeptical of his response.

"No,now come over here and give daddy some sugar." He said sitting up with his hand open. I stood up and leaned into his embrace while inhaling his scent.

_Truth is .. he is doing way better than the usual person would be after being shot. Well it did just graze his forehead. I'm just glad that my boo is fine._

"So tell me all about your gun fight with Liz?"

"How did you know?,"

"Randy,"

"I figured..," I said before continuing

"Weellll aah i basically agreed to raise Liz's baby after I shot her and she died. I named her Noah but its not official ... what do you think?"

"I think its fine but Noah? Really don't you think that's a little more masculine than anything else,"

"Ughh I don't know what do you think .."

"I was more thinking Charisma or Cassidy or Cassie or even Aria.

"You gave this a lot of thought..."

"You give things a lot of thought when your in a coma."

"True, but what did you think about," I asked him.

"You-Us...our future together."

"Be specific, "

_I said as I moved onto the bed,under the sheet and sat myself in-between his laying on his stomach and staring up at the ceiling as he coursed his hand throughout my hair._

"Well, I dreamed about us and our kids... Running around the backyard as we sat on a beach chair in this very same position." He stopped and I heard him smile then continued.

"It was about so five children. A 7 year old girl, 5 year old identical twin girls, a 4 year boy, and a 2 year old boy. Another was on the way, I guess I still couldn't get enough of you,I probably never will."

I was blushing.. not just the mild blush .. I mean the blood rushing blush .. it was to the point where my cheeks felt heavy.

"Glad to know I still have that affect on you,"

"Yeah yeah yeah," In sort of a mocking tone.

"I must really love you,"

"Why do you say that Ace(John)?,"

"Well, Spades(Layla)... I have never put this much effort into a relationship than I have now. Most of the other relationships I havent been as invested in it. What I'm trying to say is that I want you to officially move in... I mean we do have Cassidy Noah Cena and Baby Cena to raise TOGETHER." He said putting emphasis on the _together_ part.

"Do you wanna meet her?"

_He nodded and I got up. I went next door and asked to bring her to meet John. They agreed and followed in. I handed her to John who was surprisingly pretty good with her. She was beautiful to my surprise .. in contrast to her mother.. she had big rosey cheeks and a little button nose with the most intriguing hazel eyes._

"Are you ready to name her yet?," The young nurse asked while holding the pen and clipboard.

"Yes," John said "Cassidy Noah Cena,"

_She wrote in the name on the birth certificate and handed us the pen. I signed off on the mother/legal mother section while John signed off on the father/legal walked off and I just admired the sight._

_John is going to be such an amazing dad._

* * *

sorry about the typos


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

(4 months later)

_So we got to bring home Cassidy about a month after she was born. I had those moments where I wondered if I was making the right decision but always thought about the promise I made. I also though about the fact that I don't want to turn my back on Cassidy. John is the best and I mean the best with Cass. She cries .. he holds her .. she stops. I was going to get a nursery but John said he doesn't feel comfortable having his daughter in another room at this young age. Beside that, my stomach is a little bigger than it was before... I have weird cravings like Booker's crab salad or gummy worms. Sometimes I even find myself drinking the protein shakes I make for John... weird right. Another thing is I'm pretty moody and I hate it. Sometimes John says the simplest thing and I get mad and storm off. Ooh and don't even get me started with the morning sickness.. this is the worst thing ever... sometimes I could be sleeping and I have to get up and vomit. I can't sleep without John and that's the God's honest truth. He is like the Ginger ale to my upset stomach. All he does is simply places his hand on my stomach and my stomach is perfectly calm. _

_I got up this afternoon so that we could talk to Booker and Sharmell over lunch. When John came out of the shower with a white towel wrapped around his waist my level of horniness went from 20% to 100%. _

"Layla El, what would the lord do in the face of temptation?," I asked myself mentally as a grabbed my towel and scurried into the bathroom before I start something I know I can't finish. I heard John laugh while I was in the bathroom.

"What are you laughing at?," I asked undressing and eyeing the buldge that was now where a baby made a home.

"Why don't you open the door and find out?,"

I opened the door and John walked in. He stood behind me and placed his hand on my stomach. I relaxed in his embrace. Yep that's right he was all man.

"Cass is asleep," he said

"So uuh why don't we do something?"

_He kissed me tenderly and led me to the room. Lets just say we were both pretty fulfilled when we were done. John called and told them we were stuck in traffic while standing by the window trying to sound as realistic as possible. I took a shower got dressed in Jordan '12 with a big sweater and John's hat. We rushed to the car and drove to Booker and Sharmell's house. The minute I walked in I smelled my favorite... crab salad... just like he made on the WWE Hangout thing. _

"Heeeyyy Booooookk anddd Sharrmelll," I said wiping the drool off of my mouth as I walked in.

"Hey Layla," Book said working on the food.

After everyone greeted one another.. Sharmell pulled me aside and we did the basic girl things.. talk about girl problems.

"Girl.. how far along are you?,"

"About 4 months.. is Booker done with lunch,"

"Any weird cravings?,"

"Yes, that damn crab salad,"

"Lunch is ready!," Booker yelled as I walked in to meet John setting the table. We took a seat at the table and had a nice conversation.

"So how's Cassidy?," Booker asked passing the food around.

"She's fine. She is actually with John's mom right now," I said before eating the food.

"Having a good time there with that crab salad," Sharmell asked as I was stuffing my face hungrily.

"Excuse me," I said before grabbing my purse and running to the restroom. After I finished puking out my liver, I washed my mouth out with mouthwash.

When I returned to the table, I looked at them enviously, them son of a bitches could enjoy their food peaceful without throwing it up.

"You alright?," John asked while placing his hand on my thigh.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little nauseous.. no biggie?,"

"Are you sure?," Booker asked pretty concerned.

"Yeah yeah I'm fine," I grabbed my purse and pulled out a lollipop as Sharmell did the dishes.

"What are you guys doing tonight?," Booker asked John and I.

"Because we have two extra tickets to go Dirk bike riding,"

"Naah we cant go.. well she does have a bun in the oven, so-"

"I have the bun in the oven not you.. I think you should go,"

I said before tiptoeing up and whispering" just make sure you come home all sweaty and dirty," in his ear.

When I stepped back, he had the big kool-aid smile.

"So you coming?,"

"Yeah he is," I said cutting in before he could respond.

******Part 2******

I spent the whole day,reading magazines and dancing around the house. I realized that twerkin' is much harder with a bulge..I was really trying to kill the time till John came home because I was really bored. When I turned on the TV, I laughed hard at what they were saying until they dropped a story on the WWE. They had quite a few pictures with John with one of the Bella Twins. I googled the pictures and printed them. I got my skillet and place it behind my back.

The key turned downstairs,

"I'm home," "Good, I cooked,"

"What," I got the pictures off the counter and placed it on the plate. I dropped in front of him.

"Baked Proof w/Lying Untrustworthy Bastard and Fried Disgust,"

He stood up and walked toward me

"Before you freak out...it was just a high school reunion that was way back in September,"

"Don't step any closer, cuz I feeling very hormonal and this fucking skillet is about to meet the right side of your squared head.,"

"Why are you mad? Nothing happened?"

"First of all you didn't tell me and u lied. U didn't mention that u would have her ass hugged up against u or anything about the high school reunion and u sure as hell lied hard. Cuz the picture says that it was taken in that while I was throwing up and then having to take care of Cassidy at the same time u were all hugged up with some tramp while you were supposed to be at a 'house show'. I think that over all the fact I needed you and you weren't there for me shows that you don't have your priorities straight,"

I place the skillet down and brushed his shoulder as I walked into the room.

'Sneaky motherfucker' I thought to myself.


	31. Chapter 31

**John's POV**

'Why did I lie?' 'Why didn't I just tell her the truth about everything, I mean yeah she'll be hurt to find out that I got with Nikki but now when she finds it, will be ten times worst,' He thought 'Well this Is

something I have to do'

He got up and went into the room where Layla was. "I didn't tell you everything" He said. She was silent, she didn't answer ... she wanted to clearly hear.

He continued

"I slept with Nikki, the night of her high school reunion"

She layed there and just remained quiet. For the next few days, she said nothing and ate very little. When John tried to talk to her, she silently removed herself and headed to the living room. She sat there and stared at the black television screen. She had finally let it all out, John listen from the hallway. He walked over to the couch and hugged her. She fought her hardest and pounded on his chest. She finally gave in, John rested his chin on her head and apologized. "I let you down and I let our daughters down.. I'm sorry," He shed a few tears fall from his face.

**Layla's POV**

'How did we get here?'

* * *

**(A/N): I know its short but its a reason for it so bear with me.. The end is approaching :(**


End file.
